


Silver and Gold

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olympics, Post-Time Skip, Short & Sweet, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: Oikawa enters the Olympics thinking he'd go home with a gold medal. He didn't know he'd go home with both silver and gold.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of IwaOi week 2020  
> Prompt: Established relationship, jealousy, & Olympics

Oikawa wasn't the type to get jealous easily. Still, ever since Iwaizumi became the Japan team coach, he couldn't help but feel envious of the people surrounding him, especially Miya Atsumu. Oikawa was aware of Atsumu's flirtatious nature, and it rubbed him off the wrong way whenever he would see photos and videos of Iwaizumi and Miya together. He didn't enjoy the way his heart would constrict and how his mood would drop whenever he gets jealous, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm coming home tomorrow, Haji," Oikawa said as he talks to Iwaizumi through Skype. Iwaizumi hummed and crossed his arms, then puffed his chest.

"Hurry so we can kick your ass," Iwaizumi said with a smug smirk on his lips. Oikawa rolled his eyes and leaned closer to the laptop in front of him.

"We'll see. I'm sure we'll be the one kicking yours," Oikawa answered with the sweetest smile he could muster, "but is that all you really want to do when I get back home?"

Iwaizumi's face flushed at how flirtatious and suggestive Oikawa sounded with his reply. The brunette clicked his tongue in victory as he leans back, his tongue ready to make fun of the blushing mess on the other side of the screen. But the smirk on his lips and the words in his mouth died when he heard a familiar voice call for his boyfriend.

"Come on, Hajime-kun," Miya called out, making Iwaizumi raise his head from the screen to look up at the blond setter who called for him.

"Oh, right, I'll be there, you guys go ahead first," Iwaizumi said before looking back at the screen, seeing Oikawa's pouted lips.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi said endearingly, but Oikawa just puffed his cheeks and pouted more.

"You sure attract setters, huh?" Oikawa whispered, his voice almost inaudible. He knew he sounded stupid for getting jealous, but he couldn't help it. Miya was always with Iwaizumi, and Oikawa wanted to be in the other setter's place, but they both agreed that their dreams come first.

"Yeah, I guess so," Iwaizumi said teasingly, making Oikawa sink into his chair and glare at Iwaizumi who had this fond smile on his face, "but you're my number one setter, you're my only setter,"

Oikawa could feel his heart melt at Iwaizumi's words, and he couldn't stop the way his lips tugged into a smile, "okay, okay, go and start training. You need it to at least put up a good game before we beat you,"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and said, "I love you, but I'll send you back to Argentina with a bitter taste of defeat. I'll see you tomorrow,"

Oikawa nodded and said, "I love you too," before turning off his laptop and going to sleep.

The next day came, and Oikawa arrived in Tokyo for the battle for Olympic gold. He and Iwaizumi decided that they won't be meeting each other the night before the big game because they wanted their first time seeing each other face to face to be on the court.

The Argentinian team made their entrance, and Oikawa's eyes caught sight of the man he loved with all his heart looking at him with eyes almost closed from the way he smiled proudly at Oikawa. The setter stood at the service area and aimed at Sakusa when the referee blew on the whistle.

The game was tense, and the scores were close, with the first set ending with 30-28 in favor of Argentina. The second set came, and Miya was the setter. A smirk found its way to Oikawa's lips as he aims his serve towards Miya, only for Sakusa to receive it in place of the blond setter. Oikawa clicked his tongue but let it go as not to affect his team's play but the second set still went to the Japanese team with a 30-32 score. The third set came, and Kageyama replaced Atsumu as their setter. Oikawa took a deep breath as he stands in the service area, trying to compose himself. He took a deep breath and threw the ball in the air before jumping and hitting it towards the other side of the court, which earned his team a point. But despite starting with a service ace, the third set still went to the Japanese team with 24-26. Oikawa could feel himself starting to get frustrated, but when his eyes went to Iwaizumi, his boyfriend mouthed a 'that's okay, calm down,' and the frustration vanished. Oikawa smiled at mouthed a 'thanks' before they stepped back into the court. Atsumu came back as the setter for the opposing team, but Oikawa aimed towards Ushijima instead. The serve was received, and the Japanese team scored the first point, but the fourth set went to Argentina with 36-32. The final set came with Kageyama as their setter. Oikawa served and aimed it towards Kageyama sending the Japanese team in disarray when their setter couldn't set; the Argentinian team took it as a chance to take the first score with Oikawa's service ace, then it ended with a spike from their ace, the score ending with 15-13.

The Argentinian team won, and Oikawa immediately ran to Iwaizumi to hug him, "We won, Haji! We fucking won!" He yelled in excitement as if the man between his arms wasn't the coach of the team they beat.

"You did it," Iwaizumi whispered sincerely, "you won against Japan. I'm so proud of you,"

Oikawa tightened his hug around Iwaizumi as tears came rolling down his cheeks, "thanks for believing in me, Hajime, thanks for having my back,"

Iwaizumi patted his back and whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Oikawa responded and took a step back when the announcers asked for the participants to gather for the awarding.

"Looks like your team needs you," Iwaizumi said and looked at the Argentinian team, who were looking at Oikawa, waiting for him to go back. "I'll see you tonight,"

Oikawa nodded and blew a kiss towards Iwaizumi before running back to his team while Iwaizumi went back to the Japanese team. The awards were given, and the entire Japanese team went up the podium, along with Iwaizumi, to receive the silver medal.

Oikawa immediately took out his phone to take photos of his boyfriend, who stood in the middle of his team with a silver medal hanging around his neck. Oikawa called for Iwaizumi, and his boyfriend immediately turned to him with a smile to let the setter take a decent photo of him.

The Japanese team got down from the podium, and the Argentinian team came up to receive their gold medals, but before Oikawa could even walk past Iwaizumi, the Japanese coach whispered, "congratulations,"

Oikawa smiled and whispered the same before walking up with his team. With a smile, he turned towards where he thought he saw Iwaizumi, but that smile fell when Iwaizumi wasn't there. He scanned the crowd to look for him when a familiar uniform caught his eyes.

It was his high school volleyball uniform, the white jersey with turquoise details, and turquoise shorts with a white vertical stripe on the side. Oikawa's eyes started to water when he saw all of his former teammates looking at him with proud smiles on their faces, and the Argentinian flag painted on their cheeks.

He turned towards the man standing in front of them, wearing his black shirt with the Japanese flag embroidered on the right side of his chest. Oikawa was about to blow a kiss towards them when the Seijoh volleyball team along with the entire Japanese team raised placards that formed,

"Will you be my setter for a lifetime?"

The crowd went wide, and Oikawa was stunned. His brain couldn't register what was happening until the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran started to play in the background, and Iwaizumi started to walk towards him.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi said when he was already in front of him. Oikawa's tears started to fall, and he couldn't find the right words. "I've been in love with you since we were 16, heck I was probably born to fall in love with you. I was born in the same year as you, I've celebrated all my birthdays with you, you were my first in everything, I've achieved every milestone with you, and I want to spend every passing second with you because I can't imagine a future without an alien loving dork whose so in love with volleyball named Oikawa Tooru."

Oikawa wiped the tears from his eyes as Iwaizumi knelt, a turquoise ring box in his hand as he says, "Now that we've achieved your dream, and we're standing on the Olympic podium with silver and gold medals on our necks, I want to achieve my dream,"

Iwaizumi wiped his sweating palm on his pants before opening the box with trembling hands as he says, "will you let my dream come true and marry me?"

Oikawa hiccuped, and he could hear his friends teasing them in the background as he answers with, "I'll marry you, you Godzilla loving brute,"

A heavy sigh escaped Iwaizumi's lips, and a look of relief washed over his face as if he wasn't expecting Oikawa to say yes.

"So, are you going to slip the ring on my finger, or do I have to take it out and put it on myself?" Oikawa asked when Iwaizumi remained kneeled in front of him with his head hung low and a hand tightly gripping his chest.

"Give me time to breathe. Proposing isn't easy," Iwaizumi said and stood up to slip the ring into Oikawa's finger.

"You're so shameless for doing this during the Olympics," Oikawa said as he watches Iwaizumi slip the ring into his finger.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. I'm pretty sure you enjoy it," Iwaizumi said and intertwined their fingers together. He raised their intertwined hands, and when they turned around after having their former teammates motion for them to look at the screen, they smiled, seeing their faces flashed on the screen.

The night after the Olympics was eventful, and they celebrated it with their former teammates and current teams. The night was filled with cheers and laughter. When they woke up the next day, they were greeted with congratulations in the comment section of their posted photos.

Oikawa posted a photo of Iwaizumi who was wearing a Godzilla onesie with snot dripping from his nose with the caption, "I'm marrying this brute Godzilla,"

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, posted a photo of Oikawa who was wearing his Alien pajama with drool dripping down the side of his face with the caption, "now the Aliens can't take him away from me,"

"I can't believe we're about to get married," Oikawa whispered while looking at the silver ring, hugging his ring finger.

"I can take it back," Iwaizumi said, making the setter roll his eyes and move his hand away.

"No take-backs," Oikawa said and pouted before resting his head on Iwaizumi's chest.

"I know, I'm fine suffering for the rest of my life," Iwaizumi said and chuckled when Oikawa slapped his chest.

"I'm a blessing," Oikawa said with confidence and looking up at him.

"Yeah, right," Iwaizumi replied and pulled him up, "so, is this enough to make you stop getting jealous of Miya?"

Oikawa hummed and acted like he was contemplating, "we'll see," he answered with a teasing smirk before pressing a morning kiss on his fiance.


End file.
